


Be My Valentine

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: The 5 times Daniel wanted to ask Sebastian on a date, and the 1 time a plot twist occurred.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisyith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/gifts).



> Hey people! It's valentines day today, so I decided to write this short piece about my OTP to celebrate it.

**1.**

The first time it happened, Daniel was 17. He was in a meeting with Red Bull, about to join their junior driver program, with some other drivers that he couldn't really remember. And Sebastian.

The pair had met the previous summer, when Daniel went to Europe to visit his relatives. They took a day trip to the Italian Grand Prix, and that was when he met the blonde German. The pair talked about their karting dreams and aspirations until the grid set off and raced. That day was when something in his heart seemed to stir, jealousy washing over him whenever he talked about other girls back home in Germany.

They kept in contact over the time, and when they were both signed up to the red bull academy, they were both ecstatic. Daniel wanted to celebrate the achievement with Sebastian, however he couldn't bring himself to ask the German, afraid of rejection. So he just went out by himself, drinking away all his sorrows, trying not to think of the blonde German he was hopelessly in love with.

 

**2.**

The second time it happened, Daniel was older, wiser, so was Sebastian. Daniel was making his formula 1 debut at Silverstone, Sebastian making his debut the year after being put into the academy.

Both knew it was coming, Sebastian was clearly talented, everyone knew that, so he got offered a Toro Rosso contract. The pair didn't talk after that, Daniel filled with envy and jealousy, trying to prove that he could make it, whilst Sebastian was more focused on his career than friends now. He had new friends in the sport. What he didn't expect was for the Australian to come back into his life after being absent for a few years.

Once seeing Sebastian again, Daniel knew the feelings that he harboured as a teen clearly hadn't faded. He wanted to start their friendship again, have a 1 on 1 talk somewhere to talk it out. But Sebastian was a world champion, Daniel was the newbie of the sport, he knew Sebastian wouldn't listen. So he ignored the nagging feeling within, and buried it deep within, and focused on making his F1 debut.

 

**3.**

The third time it happens, it's valentines day. He tries to talk to Sebastian in the run up to the universal day of romance, but gets nothing in return. All he wants is for Sebastian to go on a date with him, kiss him like he's the most important person around, but he knows that won't happen. 

His phone suddenly buzzes, and it displays 'New Message From Sebby <3.'

"Hey there babe. I can't make it for 7, can you make 7:30?" it read, which confused the Australian. Last time he checked, he wasn't invited on a date by Sebastian, so why was he texting him about a date?

"I'm not your girlfriend, I'm the STR driver" The Aussie replied to the text, not sure if the text was meant for him. Moments later, his phone beeped again, and his worst fears were confirmed.

"That text was meant for Hanna, not you, I'm so sorry Dan"

"So long for asking him to be my valentine" was faintly audible as a murmur escaping Daniel's lips, after he received the text.

 

**4.**

By now, Daniel knows he's got no chance. Sebastian's dating Hanna, they look happy enough in all the press photographs. But that doesn't stop him thinking about dating Sebastian one day. He can't help but feel that way, he has done since he was 17.

Mark had invited Daniel for a team night out, claiming that he needed another Aussie, and that he'd go insane with just Sebastian as company. So he was stood in front of his mirror, checking whether his shirt was hanging alright. He needed to impress the German, make him see why being with Hanna.

When he arrived at the venue, Mark simply greeted the fellow Aussie with a sad smile, which was pretty easy to read. It meant Sebastian wasn't coming.

"I'm sorry. I tried to convince him to come, but he had plans with Hanna already. Guess it's an Aussie night out then?"

The younger Australian let out a sigh, before walking on to the dance floor. He came so close, he almost had the chance to get Sebastian for a night, yet it slipped away so easily. He drunk that night, until he couldn't stand, and had Mark carry him home. He wanted to forget the night, but ended up with a horrendous hangover instead.

**5.**

They were becoming teammates. Mark was leaving Red Bull. Daniel was taking his place. That was the news he'd been waiting for since he was 17.

He wanted to go out and celebrate the news, celebrate with his future teammate, so managed to get him alone after the announcement.

"I was just wondering whether you wanted to go grab a bite to eat, or a drink, seeing as we're gonna be teammates. It's been years since we've properly talked Seb, years. I just want to know things will be okay when we become teammates."

"I'd love to, but I can't. I already promised Hanna that we'd go out tonight, I'm so sorry. Otherwise, I'd say yes, I promise you." the German replied, and it felt like a stab in the heart.

"Good to know Seb, good to know." The Australian said with a sigh, before turning and walking away. Rejection at it's finest.

 

**+1**

"Hanna, I thought I told you this before, I'm not gay."

"Shut up Seb, I know you better than this. You are head over heels in love with him, you have been for ages."

"Hanna, I'm not. Dan's just a good friend, thats all." The German said to his now ex girlfriend, who he broke up with the month prior.

"I know you like him, stop denying it. You know you want to have sex with Ricciardo. Everyone wants to." Hanna pointed out to Sebastian, who started to blush at the statement.

"You do like him! To be honest I saw it coming, I could see you falling for him, thats why I broke up with you. No offence to you or anything, but you look at him like nobody else matters, even when dating me. Just ask him to be your Valentine, it can't be that hard." she sighed, getting bored of the German's refusal to act on his crush.

"But he could say no! He's my teammate, we need a friendly relationship, and if this falls through it'll be hell."

"But he won't say no. Just trust me on this one, he wouldn't say no."

So Sebastian took Hanna's advice, and started to write the card to be delivered on Valentines Day.

"Dear Daniel. I don't know how to start this properly, maybe I should say that I like you, I've never been good with words or romance. But tonight, would you do me the honour of being my Valentine, and join me for dinner. I'll pick you up at yours at 7, then we can take it from there. Love, Your Valentine."

He went to Daniel's flat in Milton Keynes in the early hours of February 14th, making sure he wouldn't be discovered. Once delivered, he went to buy roses for the date at 7.

Daniel had no plans for Valentines Day, he hated the day. He would no doubt be single again, missing the one thing he so desperately needed, a boyfriend. Or to be specific, Sebastian Vettel. 

He made his way over to the postbox to check the mail, not expecting anything in the post. What stuck out the most was that there was an envelope. A bright red envelope, which screamed Valentines Day. With reluctance, Daniel opened the envelope, to admire the card. It was a tatty teddy one, which wasn't stereotypical of valentines day, which somehow reminded him of Sebastian in his youth. He hated everything stereotypical, which just made the butterflies in Daniel's stomach start fluttering, thinking it may have been Sebastian wanting him to be his valentine.

He read the message inside, not quite believing that he had an admirer. He was willing to go on the date, simply to fill his evening. Even if he didn't like the date, he'd do it to try make Valentines day a little easier to survive.

It came to 7pm, both men were dressed to impress. Sebastian exited the Infiniti Q30, dressed in a black shirt and jeans, with the roses in his shaking hands. He rung the doorbell, and moments later, Daniel was at the door, dressed in a dark blue shirt and black jeans.

A gasp of surprise escaped Daniel's lips when Sebastian was standing outside his door, a bunch of roses in his hands. He willingly took the roses, before Sebastian leaned over and places a kiss on each of his cheeks, which Daniel also returned.

"So I guess you're my valentine then." The Aussie said with a laugh, not quite believing what was happening.

"Yeah, I guess you are then." The German replied, before grabbing Daniel's hand and leading him to the car. Being the gentleman that he was, Sebastian opened the door for him with a slight bow, before buckling himself into the car, and driving to the restaurant.

The restaurant was everything they could have asked for, and they even got special discounts for being a valentines couple. The staff were appreciative and caring, and their food was done to perfection. And when they were back at Sebastian's place, the first kiss occurred. They were sitting on Sebastian's sofa, sipping on some wine, when his eyes locked on Daniel's. Time seemed to slow down, and Sebastian's eyes flickered from Daniel's, to his lips, and back again. The brunette made the first move, placing his hand on Sebastian's cheek, and leaning in. Lips touched moments after, even though it was feather light. The pair just looked at each other, smiling whilst held in the other's warm embrace. And when they both fell asleep in Sebastian's bed, cuddled together, Daniel swore he was the luckiest man alive.


End file.
